This invention relates to the art of neutralizing reactive material, and more particularly to a new and improved method and apparatus for treating reactive material in a manner permitting safe disposal thereof.
One area of use of the present invention is in the treatment of waste lithium electrochemical cells although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. High energy density lithium cells or batteries are based on various chemistries, for example lithium-sulfur dioxide and lithium-thionyl chloride, and represent varying levels of potential hazard in both scrap and expended form. This is because such scrap and expended lithium cells are believed to have some uncertain elements of potential reactivity. The exact chemistry of depleted lithium cells is not well understood and in fact may be determined by the experience of the cell during use.